How much do you care?
by hyan-hye
Summary: If you’re in an accident together with your lover. Who’d you rather save the one you love or yourself? -completed[RenYoh]
1. I love you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King.

**Summary:** If you're in an accident together with your lover. Who'd you rather save the one you love or yourself? RenYoh

**Pairing:** RenYoh

**Warning:** love between boys… don't like, don't read , that's the simply rule of life…

**Dedication:** Bo the painter

_Hige:_ I need to explain some things… Yoh and Ren are both eighteen years old. Ren drives a motorcycle (not a scooter), and have a driver's license. I got this story from a friend a long time ago. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

It's a very nice day that Ren decided to ask Yoh to go out with him. But since they're in college, they live in a city far from each other. This never stopped them from seeing each one another. 

"Are coming to my house later, huh Ren? Tell me so I can prepare myself"

"You need not to prepare Yoh."

"Why not, we're going out on a date, right?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"So I should prepare… are you coming?"

"Um."

"That's a yes. I'll get dressed and wait for you in my room. I don't want to go out"

"Yoh, you're too lazy at your age. Will you ever change?"

"Ren… I will never change. Not from being lazy to some industrious, neat guy. Not from being a happy guy to a gloomy person who doesn't even know how to smile…"

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean that Ren, sorry… but what I'm trying to say is that, I want to be Yoh… I wanted to be myself… the Yoh you met for the first time. The one who melted your heart, the one who set you free, the one you fell in love with… I just…"

"You're getting dramatic. I'll come over. Bye"

"Ren –"

"What?"

"Take care."

"Yes I will. For you, I will"

"Thanks. Bye now. I love you."

"love you too."

Beep -- the phone sounded as Ren finished their conversation. He then took a bath, get dressed and double check his motorcycle and if everything's fine.

"Fuel – full, the brakes' working fine" Ren put on his helmet, start the engine and hit the road.

_It's a really nice morning to go out with Yoh, perfect timing with my lover. I'm not busy and the semester just ended yesterday. I wonder what going on with Yoh_ Ren thought

He reached the next city, then the next, then the next, then next, then Its Yoh's city… It's really far. Ren arrived in front of Yoh's house and pushed his vehicle's horn three times.

_Right… How stupid of me to forget that the lazy one doesn't move around much. I won't be surprised if he became fat and weak, after all we haven't seen each other for almost 4 months. Here goes nothing_.- Ren walks toward the door then knock –_I knew he won't open the door, I'm lucky that I brought my duplicate key. Can he be any lazier?-_

"Yoh! Yoh… I'm… well, I'm home!" Ren run to Yoh's room and knocked "You in there?" He got the answer pretty fast this time.

"I'm here." Yoh said from behind wrapping his arms around Ren's waist and leaned his head on Ren's back "I missed you soooooo much Ren"

"You know, Yoh, I think we should start living with each other. This distance is driving me crazy."

"So am I, I've been thinking about you since the moment you left me to transfer school."

"I missed you too…" Ren turned around and touched Yoh's face, bringing them close to one another "I missed you so much, I want to cancel our date and spend the rest of the day in bed with you. But I won't since I knew you prepared yourself for this day." He then kissed Yoh, the kind of kiss that tells everything, love, care, intention, happiness and even sadness. After breaking away from the kiss Yoh then hold Ren hands "Let's go now." Yoh smiled –_That smile… I missed it so much… If only people around me wear the same smile, I wouldn't have to stare at him while he continue to smile at me-_

"Ren, are you sick?" Yoh asked looking directly to Ren's golden eyes, he's worried

"No, I'm not"

"I see, so you're just blushing." Yoh smiled again

"I'm not blushing!"

"Whatever you say, neh, lets go now?"

Ren start the engine, wear his helmet then ride the motorcycle. Yoh did the same though he doesn't have any helmet. He wrapped his arms around Ren's waist to secure his safety and to be close to him.

"Are you sure you won't put on a jacket? Its cold and I'll have to drive a long way."

"I'm gonna be fine Ren, thanks for worrying." He rest his head on Ren's back

"Let's go."

They didn't encounter anyone on the road driving slowly that time. Ren drives the motorcycle smoothly.

"You're really good in driving…"

"Thanks." Ren smiled a little though Yoh didn't saw it face-to-face he knew Ren smiled he could feel it.

Until sometime Yoh asked a favor to Ren

"Ren, please slowdown. We're going to fast."

"I will in five conditions."

"What are those?"

"Kiss me."

So Yoh kissed him on the cheek

"Then" Yoh waited

"Hug me tightly, like as if you'll never let me go."

Yoh hugged him the way Ren order

"Then, Yoh…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me that you love me"

"Ren, do I have to repeat myself? I love you very very very very much. You're so dear to me. I never wanted to lose you."

"Good. So do I"

Yoh's getting confused now

"Now, get my helmet off my head and put it on your head"

Yoh removed Ren's helmet and put it on his head.

"The last thing is that… hold tight"

Yoh didn't understand what exactly is happening

"Yoh… I will always love you and cherish every moment I had with you… I never ever wanted to leave by your side." Tears fell down Ren's cheek

Then Yoh shouted "Ren watch out!"

**--to be continued--**

* * *

I'm sorry if Ren's OC. I just made him as sweet as possible… please review… no flames please… 


	2. Don't leave me

Hige: this is it… the last chapter… chapter 2… enjoy it everyone…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King

**Pairing:** RenYoh

**Warning:** fluff and angst

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1 flashback:_

"The last thing is that… hold tight"

Yoh didn't understand what exactly is happening

"Yoh… I will always love you and cherish every moment I had with you… I never ever wanted to leave by your side." Tears fell down Ren's cheek

Then Yoh shouted "Ren watch out!"

_Chapter 2: Don't leave me_

_Where am I? Why is it dark? Huh, who… who are you… girl in white? Why are you holding my hands… why are you looking at me as if I'm injured…? My head… it… it hurts… ouch…- Yoh opened his eyes to see what's happening… -I'm in a hospital… but why… hey… where's… REN!-_ Yoh stood up and ready to run when a nurse hold him back

"No, you mustn't stand. You're wounds… they're not yet fully healed..."

"I don't care… let me go! I need to check if he's alright… I need to know if he's okay… I need to find out…" His wounds hurt so much; Yoh can't take the pressure anymore. He fell on the ground, crying… He wanted to move but he can't, he wanted to shout but he can't… all he can do now is be calm and wait. Nurses assist Yoh to lie down on the bed again, he needs to rest.

"Where is he?" He asked one of the nurses sitting beside him

"Who 'he'?" She asked

"Ren."

"Who's Ren?"

"The guy with me…"

"Oh, you mean the Chinese one?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"In the next room." She replied pointing to her right side

Yoh tried his best to open his eyes and look what is on their right side. He saw something red… -_what's that? Emer…gen…cy… on red light…no…no no no… hell this can't be happening!-_

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"How did you know?" Yoh asked closing his eyes, calming down… _-Ren… why?-_

"You're a girl right?"

"No… I'm a guy."

"I see… but how come…" her words were cut off when Yoh spoke suddenly

"How come we're together? How come he's my boyfriend when I'm a guy? How come I'm so worried? It's obvious…"

The nurse has a confused look in her face

"It's because I love him so much…" Yoh said

"I understand. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll be." She then stood up and left Yoh as he sleeps.

Minutes passed and Yoh woke up. He can't sleep well, thinking about Ren makes him feel guilty at the same time worried… then angry… then happy… then sad… he don't know what to feel anymore… Yoh walk in front of the Emergency room and looked inside. He slightly opens the door and saw Ren lying down lifelessly, doctors and nurses around him trying their best to save him.

_Huh? Where am I? Am I in heaven? I'm floating. Is that… my body? Surrounded by doctors and nurses… what happened? Accident… YOH… where's Yoh… hell I did my best to save him don't tell me he's… but then I…I…-_ thoughts of Ren was disturbed when he heard a voice

"Ren… snap out of it! Wake up Ren! I know you can hear me… please Ren…" Yoh shouted out as he opened the door… a doctor ordered a nurse to keep Yoh out of the E room.

_Yoh… I'm glad you're safe… Well, I guess this is it, this is the end… Oh, Yoh… I wish I could have showed you everything… everything I felt for you… but its too late now-_

"There's nothing more we can do." The doctor said

Once again Ren heard Yoh scream "REN! COME BACK TO ME… I NEED YOU… REN!"

_What a brat! Can't he see I'm lifeless… but I… I…-_

"Doctor… we have a reading!"

"Could it be…? Good… He's breathing…" The doctor went inside again

Yoh fainted after he poured out his last energy to support Ren… to call him once and for all…

All operations were successful but not one… Ren's in comatose… He's been sleeping for 2 weeks now. Only machines can help him live. But Yoh's happy, at least he's with him and each and everyday machines around Ren was lessen and lessen until… that day…

"Oh, Ren… when will you wake up… I wanted to talk to you and look into your eyes… I'm beginning to loose hope..." He held his hand tight _–he's warm…-_

"But still, I know you will never leave me alone... not now, not forever" tears fell down from Yoh's eyes and one of those tears dropped on Ren's hand

In Yoh's surprise -_What the…Ren-_

Ren moved his hands little by little then he opened his eyes and sit up.

"Hey" He greeted Yoh

"Ren" Yoh's so happy that he hugged Ren tight and kissed him…

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Ren, not your fault…" he smiled and hugged Ren again

"Next time tell me what exactly is happening okay?" He whispered to Ren

"Why would I?"

"Huh?"

"If I told you that the brake in not working, I'm sure… you've already jumped out even before I start to think what to do."

"I think you're right… I missed you Ren…"

"I missed you too…"

"I missed you so much that I want to do it with you on this bed."

"We're in the hospital, stupid…"

"So?"

"So… pay some respect would you…"

"Whatever you say Ren… whatever you say…"

**End**

* * *

Hige: I hope you all liked the ending… I didn't kill Ren or Yoh… I know you'll be mad at me if I did…Thank you people for the reviews I'm so happy 'bout it. Thanks everyone! Here's the reply to my beloved reviewers: 

_RenFan33 _– Yes, I'm the 'adopter' of the story and I'm happy you liked it.

_haolover9312_ – I didn't know the story came from Korea… and I'm a Filipino

_Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura_ – Don't worry it's not suicide. Ren's not a guy who's narrow minded… read on to find what he's up to

_BBShadowCat_ – It's sad but I'll try my best for happy ending…

_SaturnMax_ – Sure I'll let Ren be alright… I won't kill him… I love him too

_DragonStorm85 _– I won't kill anyone, trust me…

_Emic192_ – not a car crash… they'll crash on something' bigger than that… ehehehe

_LoL_ – yes I'm mean ,

_i love athrun_ – hope you liked chappie 2…

Reviews please… and I hope no one will throw flames on me… I don't want them… so please… ,


End file.
